


Il circo degli Avengers

by Celtic_song



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_song/pseuds/Celtic_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clinton si aggiustò l'arco. “Hey Loki.” lo richiamò inquisitorio “Mi manca una freccia, ne sai qualcosa?” “No.” disse perfettamente controllato l'altro, cercando di evitare che il suo elmo cornuto (sì, aveva lottato pure contro quello ma si era dovuto arrendere all'evidenza che non avrebbe convinto il nero a cambiare nulla) si impigliasse nei lacci di cuoio di Thor sopra di lui. “Sarà...” Burton non era convinto, ma sbuffando rivolse l'attenzione a Coulson. “Dove trovo la concentrazione per tirarti addosso dei coltelli se sei vestito come la versione ubriaca e pestata di Joker?” gli chiese, mentre il pover uomo cercava di restare in equilibrio sulle scarpe da pagliaccio, lunghe cinquanta centimetri, che indossava, evitando di far colare il cerone.<br/>Coppie: Thor/Loki, Clinton/Natasha, Steve/Tony, Bruce/Betty, con la partecipazione straordinaria di Phil Coulson , Maria Hill e Nick Fury</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il circo degli Avengers

“Posso tagliarti la gola?” chiese Loki a Tony, senza indugio, fermandolo prima che salisse nella roulotte. Il giocoliere fermò le quattro palle che stava facendo saltare tra le mani e lo guardò con diffidenza.  
“Oppure ti taglio in tre parti” tornò all'attacco Loki. “Ti prego, ho bisogno di una vittima” lo sguardo del giocoliere cadde sul (tremendo) costume di scena che indossava -una specie di rievocazione del costume di un paggio giallo rosso, opera senza dubbio di Thor, Tony poteva giocarsi una mano- poi su quello dell'altro (altrettanto orrendo ma di un nero-verde più sobrio, gli stava quasi bene).  
“No, Loki, perché non chiedi a Thor?” propose e l'altro alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“E' quello che dico anche io!” esclamò un biondone mezzo nudo, sbucando da dietro la roulotte. Indossava un pareo stile Tarzan (gli occhi di Tony non erano più stati gli stessi dopo averlo guardato, doveva aver perso qualche grado alla vista), che lo faceva sembrare la versione pelata di King Kong, e una striscia di cuoio intorno al petto: insomma, doveva apparire come un gran macho, ma l'unica immagine che evocava era quella di un bambinone troppo cresciuto che giocava a fare Mangiafuoco di Pinocchio. Guardò con adorazione il moro e fece la sua migliore (grottesca) faccia tenera.  
“Te l'ho già spiegato, Thor, sei troppo grosso. Non entri nella scatola!” spiegò sbrigativamente, poi incenerì il giocoliere con lo sguardo.  
“Te ne pentirai, Stark.” lo ammonì mentre cercava di sfuggire al biondo.  
“Perché non chiedi a Fury? Sarei contento se rimanesse in tre parti per il resto della vita.” gli propose il castano.  
“Ah sì?” un nero con una benda sull'occhio comparve per magia (o per puro dispetto) alle spalle di Tony, facendogli cadere una delle quattro palle in acqua e, di conseguenza, facendogli tirare giù santi, madonne e chirichetti.

“Fermo Phil, o davvero ti buco come una groviera.” intimò Clinton, tendendo l'arco e l'uomo, che faceva da ormai vent'anni quel mestiere, squittì come una donnetta.  
“Non voglio morire.” piagnucolò quando l'altro scoccò, lisciandogli quelli che gli sarebbe piaciuto chiamare capelli o fronte alta (ma che tutti alle sue spalle definivano tonsura, sebbene non fosse proprio esatto come termine). Burton abbassò l'arco innervosito dall'isteria del collega.  
“Clint, mi presti una freccia?” chiese candidamente Loki, entrando nel tendone senza nemmeno (si fa per dire) bussare. I due uomini lo guardarono male e scossero la testa.  
“Non se ne parla.” ringhiò Coulson, come se l'avessero chiesto a lui, e Clint poggiò l'arco a terra. “Mi servono.”  
“Phil, ti fai tagliare in tre?” chiese sempre più serafico Loki, arrivando alle spalle dell'arciere.  
“Cosa? No!”  
“Perché dite tutti di no!? Non posso entrare in scena se non ho una vittima da tagliare.” si esasperò il moro, agganciando con la coda del costume una delle frecce, salvo poi rendersene conto e liberarsi con uno sbuffo irritato (davvero, odiava quella roba di scena che Nick lo costringeva a indossare).  
“Scegli qualcuno dal pubblico come fanno tutti.” borbottò annoiato Clint e Loki sbuffò.  
“Non voglio una gatta in calore che mi si struscia addosso, Thor l'ultima l'ha scaraventata fuori con la scusa che aveva perso i suoi pesi di settanta chili.”  
“Allora prendi un vecchio balordo.” disse Phil, legato come il protagonista di un sadomaso (per il bene degli altri, però, era vestito) ad una parete di gomma.  
“Come quel bavoso che sta guardando Natasha?” si informò Loki, affacciandosi dalla tenda. La rossa (e russa, ma questo è un dettaglio) stava gironzolando come sempre per le strade, usando il fascino (o il karate, per chi allungava troppo le mani) per accalappiare qualche cliente e stava conversando amorevolmente con un ottantenne che non le schiodava gli occhi dal balcone. Clint uscì furibondo, pronto a menare quell'incauto vecchietto che si era messo contro un lanciatore di frecce e coltelli, e Loki agguantò sogghignando una delle frecce.  
“Rimettila lì!” squittì di nuovo Coulson, ma Laufeyson lo ignorò.  
“Ci vediamo Phil.” lo salutò, uscendo e scontrandosi con … Steve, vestito con un provocante vestitino leopardato. Il prestigiatore rimase inchiodato a terra, con gli occhi grandi quanto le chiazze marroni sul vestito dell'altro per l'orrore, prima che il ragazzo si degnasse di dargli una spiegazione.  
“Natasha mi ha chiesto una mano a chiamare i clienti.” Spiegò, senza nemmeno far finta di essere imbarazzato e Maria Hill, che sbucò come una pantera da una delle tende e agguantò il malcapitato biondo urlandogli qualcosa che sembrava “Steve, pezzo di idiota, dobbiamo ripassare la coreografia e, per Diana, cosa ti sei messo!?”, salvò Loki dall'imbarazzo della risposta. Il moro vide Tony bestemmiare con lo stesso tono di un bambino che fa la conta, mentre cercava di ripescare una palla finita nel secchio dell'acqua piovana, e decise che, almeno fino all'inizio dello spettacolo, si sarebbe rintanato nella roulotte.

Le luci soffuse del tendone centrale elettrizzavano l'aria, rendendo tutti irrequieti e desiderosi di salire sul palco. Tony, con un ridicolo cilindro in testa che sarebbe stato meglio a Loki, visto che era lui il prestigiatore, palleggiò ancora le quattro sfere.  
“Sono pronto.” disse soddisfatto, e Steve, al suo fianco, gli strinse una spalla. “Bravo amore.” squittì in un tono che fece venire il voltastomaco a tutti -persino a Thor, Steve era veramente letale quando parlava con il ragazzo- e Maria Hill pensò che fosse un buon pretesto per rifilargli la ventesima o trentesima gomitata della serata.  
“Rimani concentrato.” disse acida, e si aggiustò la tutina aderente. Aveva il suo fascino, era da ammetterlo, ma non batteva di certo Natasha, che sfilava con la mercanzia in bella mostra. Steve, a quell'imperativo, impallidì, quasi si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento che stava per entrare in scena, e divenne di un lieve color pistacchio. Loki, accartocciato tra le scale e il palco, si picchiettava sugli stivali, lunghi fino a metà coscia (nulla aveva potuto contro l'ira funesta di Fury che sceglieva i loro costumi) e provava ad ignorare lo sguardo ardente di Thor. Lo scandivano (compaesano di Loki, come amava ripetere) era a penzoloni sul palco, con i tacchi a sfiorare debolmente le spalle del moro, e lo fissava senza pudore da … da quando Loki si ricordava, a dire il vero. Gli faceva la corte da quando era entrato in quel circo, all'età di sette, otto anni massimo, e non aveva più smesso. Al moro nemmeno dispiaceva quel biondo un po' tardo (forse aveva preso un paio di pesi da cento chili in testa, mentre li lanciava in aria) ma gentile, ma rifiutava per puro dispetto. E poi, ad essere sinceri, aveva altro a cui pensare, come a quegli orrendi stivali che gli stavano facendo sudare i polpacci e alla vittima che non aveva ancora trovato. Clinton si aggiustò l'arco.  
“Hey Loki.” lo richiamò inquisitorio “Mi manca una freccia, ne sai qualcosa?”  
“No.” disse perfettamente controllato l'altro, cercando di evitare che il suo elmo cornuto (sì, aveva lottato pure contro quello ma si era dovuto arrendere all'evidenza che non avrebbe convinto il nero a cambiare nulla) si impigliasse nei lacci di cuoio di Thor sopra di lui.  
"Sarà...” Burton non era convinto, ma sbuffando rivolse l'attenzione a Coulson. “Dove trovo la concentrazione per tirarti addosso dei coltelli se sei vestito come la versione ubriaca e pestata di Joker?” gli chiese, mentre il pover uomo cercava di restare in equilibrio sulle scarpe da pagliaccio, lunghe cinquanta centimetri, che indossava, evitando di far colare il cerone.  
"Sì, sei orrendo.” aiutò la situazione Tony, facendo rimbalzare tutte e quattro le palle sulla testa del fidanzato Steve, ormai tendente al verde bottiglia. “Rilassati Cap.” gli sorrise, usando il nomignolo che aveva coniato per il fidanzato (ovviamente ne aveva uno per tutti) nel tentativo di aiutarlo a distrarsi, ma ottenne solo un potente ululato da parte del biondo e la sua immediata fuga.  
“Sono un fallito!” abbaiò contro la collega Maria, e sparì, inseguito da Tony (che in arte Fury aveva fatto chiamare l'Uomo di Ferro, ovviamente senza un motivo specifico), che per poco non rimise la pelle sui fili delle luci gettati a terra. Natasha entrò tutta tranquilla dentro il tendone.  
“Allora, branco di incapaci.” li salutò con la sua solita gentilezza. “Come va?” Steve le passò di fronte urlando, inseguito da Tony, e la ragazza, quasi abituata a quegli scatti improvvisi da donna mestruata del biondo, si tirò la frangetta. “Ok, qual'è il suo problema?” chiese, molto vicina ad una crisi, a Maria, ma la ragazza la ignorò, andando a cercare Bruce per sedare il biondo. La rossa guardò i due ragazzi scandinavi rimasti, insieme all'arciere e alla sua vittima.  
“Senti, sladost (dolcezza)” disse, con voce bassa e sensuale, a Burton. “Il vecchio è un riccone che può sganciare una cifra esorbitante per questo spettacolo, quindi vedi di non far sì che delle frecce vaganti ‘per caso’ gli si ficchino in un occhio, intesi?” baciò il ragazzo sulle labbra con delicatezza; poi, data una pacca sulla spalla a Coulson, mandandolo gambe all'aria, si dileguò.  
“Andiamo di là, ti devi togliere queste scarpe da cretino.” intimò l'arciere, e portò via di peso il malcapitato. Rimasti soli, i due ragazzi nordici si guardarono in silenzio prima che Loki, con un elegante gesto delle braccia, si issasse accanto al biondo.  
“Questi elmi fanno schifo.” constatò, gettando lontano quello dorato (e cornuto) che gli stava stringendo la testa. Thor annuì, ma si lasciò in testa quello più tozzo, argentato e con due alucce da puttino in cima.  
“Su, toglitelo!” lo esortò Loki, ma il biondo scosse la testa.  
“E chi lo sente dopo Fury?”  
“Nessuno, come sempre.” lo rassicurò il moro e, con delicatezza, sfilò l'elmo dalla testa dell'altro. Gli sorrise con dolcezza. “Ora va decisamente meglio.” Erano rari i momenti in cui Loki sorrideva così rilassato (stranamente era calmo quando tutti erano agitati) e Thor non si perse un solo istante di quel sorriso, deciso ad imprimerselo nella mente. Il moro, evitando qualunque aggancio di conversazione, si girò.  
“Quanti saranno?” chiese mentre la sala si riempiva e una mamma cominciava a imprecare con ben poca finezza contro il povero Banner a causa di pop corn assassini e di bambini piagnucoloni.  
“Tanti.” rispose senza indugio Thor. “E sai, ti ho trovato una vittima.”  
Lo sguardo verde interessato dell'altro lo fece ridere. “Guarda la prima fila, c'è una specie di topo castano innervosito.”  
“Ah sì.” Loki si era sporto con il busto lungo il palco. “Quella che si guarda intorno come se la stessero per uccidere.”  
“Ho sentito che si chiama Jane, penso sia adatta. Ha l'aria della snob che schifa il circo, dovresti fargli cambiare idea”  
“Oh Thor.” Loki scoppiò a ridere. “E' perfetta come vittima.” lo guardò riconoscente. “Che vuoi in cambio di questo?” il biondo passò una mano sulla coscia dell'altro, stretta negli stivali.  
“Francamente non ci avevo pensato, ma se insisti vorrei che passassi un'intera mattinata con me.”  
“Thor.” lo sguardo di Loki era confuso. “Passiamo insieme tutto il giorno.”  
“Ah.” il biondo guardò il soffitto del tendone a disagio. “E quindi cosa ti chiedo?”  
“Se non lo sai tu...” rise il moro, mentre Bruce cominciava a presentare, come solo lui sapeva fare, il circo Avengers (Vendicatori di non si sa cosa, ma a Fury suonava bene quel nome e l'aveva democraticamente dato al circo) e i suoi partecipanti, mentre, accanto a lui, la collega Betty, sua storica fidanzata, lo aiutava nei momenti critici e faceva battute di spirito molto argute. Thor si scrocchiò le dita.  
“Dici che ce la faccio a sollevare quel martello di cento chili?” chiese preoccupato e l'altro sorrise.  
“Ci sei riuscito alle prove, perché non dovresti farcela adesso?” lo rassicurò, ma il biondo, non del tutto tranquillo, intrecciò le dita a quelle dell'altro senza nemmeno rifletterci su.  
“Non sono tranquillo.” sussurrò, stringendole. Lo spettacolo era cominciato: Bruce (in arte Hulk, pure lui senza motivo) si era dileguato con Betty, e Steve, completamente calmo, stava volteggiando dal trapezio in perfetta sincronia con Maria (non sembrava nemmeno scemo, magia del circo) mentre Tony, sotto di loro, lanciava cerchi e sfere a velocità inaudita. Clinton si preparava ad entrare con Coulson, privo (grazie al cielo) di quelle orrende scarpe. Un secondo prima erano tutti in preda ad una crisi, mentre sul palco erano calmi, rilassati e sì, perfetti. Questo piaceva tanto a Fury, il fatto che fossero dei veri casi umani ammassati in un tendone che, con le giuste note e un po' di ingegno, riuscivano a tirare fuori il meglio.  
“Ci sono!” esclamò Thor, facendo saltare Loki. “So cosa ti chiedo in cambio.” disse emozionato.  
“Ossia?”  
“Un bacio.” mormorò Thor, e si avvicinò all'altro finché non si scontrò con il palmo teso del ragazzo. “A fine serata.” promise il mago. “Ora devi entrare in scena.” gli ricordò e il biondo, afferrato il martello di cento e passa chili, si fiondò fuori con un urlo belluino, che fece cadere di mano a Jane il bicchiere di Coca Cola (facendoglielo versare sul vestito costoso). Loki si stiracchiò sulle gambe mentre Tony usciva di scena e gli pestava un piede, urlandogli qualcosa come “Sono più di ottomila, Diva, vedi di fare bella figura!” (dubitava fossero davvero ottomila, Tony in preda all'ebbrezza dello spettacolo era in grado di dire di tutto) al quale non diede alcun peso; sapeva già cosa fare alla povera Foster che strillava insieme a Coulson ad ogni freccia lanciata da Clinton


End file.
